The Chosen Hero's Book 1: The Gathering
by sorarocks531
Summary: First Crossover story and fan-fic, The Canadian Wilderness is not only wear I received the warning but it's also wear everything started for me. Rated K for Language, and Violence


The Chosen Hero's: Chapter 1: A Warning and Return To the City Of Sunnyshores

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon. However I do own Angel Volf And My OC Matt.**_

It was a snowy day in the Canadian Forest near my dad's rental home. Me and my Dad had taken a trip to Canada and had rented a house in the Canadian Province, Alberta. Oh sorry my name's Matt. Anyways my dad had asked me to gather some fire wood from the woods. However, while I was collecting firewood from the woods. That was when I saw it.

It had the body of a wolf, the tail of a fox, and the wings of an angel. It was staring straight at me, when I suddenly heard a voice in my head **(I finally get to meet you.) **I freaked out and then thought to myself (Is this Telepathy).

Almost as if it had read my mind it said** (Yes, but don't be afraid, I'm not here to harm you. I only wish to talk to you.**

**(I have waited a long time to meet you or someone like you).** I then said to the creature

"What do you mean by someone like me?" The creature then started waking to towards me as it responded to me question **(I have lived in these woods for a long time now.)**

The Creature was getting drawing closer. As it did it continued to speak, **(In time you will have to face a powerful enemy.) **I was shocked but this creature still had more to say** (In time we will meet again, and when that time comes I will answer your questions)**

I was still shocked but I managed to ask one more question "Wait, still haven't answered my first question.

"What do you mean by someone like me?" The creature was now standing directly in front of me, as a suddenly had the urge to pet the creature. I did and as I pet the creature's amazingly soft fur, it said one more thing.

"It means you have been chosen to fight alongside many others in battle that will start very soon" As the creature said these words, it became enveloped in a ray of light before disappearing without a trace. After that encounter I thought it would be a good idea to name it.

In the end I decided to call the creature an **Angel Volf**. After I had settled on the name I went back to the task, I was doing before I had met the creature. When I got back to the rental home that my dad had rented for us, I decided not to tell him about the creature I had run into.

When we got back from the trip one thing was certain in my mind. I knew that I would never forget about the encounter I had with the Mysterious Creature now known as an **Angel Volf. **Though one more thing he had to make sure not to forget the warning that the Angel Volf had given me.

**Meanwhile**

In another dimension, a young man named Ash and his partner Pikachu were staying at the Pokémon Center in Sunnyshore City. His traveling companions Brock and Dawn were also staying there. Ash had just finished the Sinnoh League which he placed 4th in.

He had been able to beat his biggest Sinnoh Region Rival, Paul and advanced to the semi- finals. However the Mysterious Trainer Tobias ended up beating Ash. Although Ash was able to take down his Darkrai, the Pokémon that no one else could take down.

Ash was also able to knock out Tobias's Latios, but Pikachu was also knocked out in the Process. Now Ash and his friends were resting in Sunnyshore City. Ash, Brock and Dawn were sitting down in the Pokémon Center discussing what they would be doing.

"So" Ash started "what do you think we should do next? Brock and Dawn both were thinking about this when suddenly they heard a familiar voice

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum." They all turned and Ash said with a surprised "Hey Volkner how've you been?"

"Well let's just say I've been a lot busier. Ever since the gym reopened I've been getting a lot more challengers lately. Anyway I was just stopping by to get my Pokémon examined. What are you guys up to?"

"Well we were trying to figure out what to do today, since were taking a break from traveling." Dawn said with a cheery tone. Volkner then had a thought pop into his head. "Well actually I have idea why don't you guys go down to the beach and practice for the race." Now everyone had a confused look on their face and Ash could only ask one question. "Uhh, what race?"

Then suddenly a Voice familiar to Ash and Brock said "By race Volkner meant the Tour de Alto Mare." Now Ash and Brock turned to where they heard the voice and said with a happily surprised tone "Misty!" The red responded to that and said in an equally happy tone "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Wait so," Ash started to ask as he back to Volkner, "that's what you meant by race."

Volkner nodded "You can take a ferry to Alto Mare from the docks." Volkner said in a calm tone.

Ash was ecstatic. That is until he remembered his past experience in the Water City. Ash then looked down towards his feet. Dawn and Volkner noticed the change from in his reaction to this news. "Ash what's wrong?" Ash didn't respond and just start to walk out of the Center.

Before exiting the Center he responded to Dawn and said "Nothing, I just need some air" he said in a false cheery voice

"Wait Ash what's wro-," Dawn began, but was stopped when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Brock who just shook his head. "Dawn" Brock began, "Ash needs to be alone for now." Dawn then asked Brock with a confused look on her face.

"Why's that" Dawn asked, as she was genuinely confused and curious.

Brock was about to respond to this but Misty spoke first and said "I think he just remembered something from our first visit there" Misty said in a sad tone.

_**So how do you think I did for my First Chapter? This is my first Fan Fiction and I'm always looking for new ideas. Reviews with idea's and suggestions are more than welcome. However Flames will be ignored.**_

_**Thanks again**_


End file.
